Orora Yamada
by Neatfreak47
Summary: Starting high school is hard, starting a high school focused on making heroes is terrifying. Orora Yamada is determined to make her and her friends dreams' a reality. Sorry for the lack luster description, I tried.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything in the "My Hero Academia" world, but I do enjoy it!

Starting high school is hard, starting a high school focused on making heroes is terrifying.

Orora Yamada is determined to make her and her friends dreams' a reality.

* * *

Today was the day, I took a deep breath as I stood at the entrance of U.A. high school. This was the beginning of the rest of my life, the day I would take my first step toward being a hero. I had waited my entire life for this, and couldn't believe it was finally here.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fidgeting fingers, while taking my first steps onto the school grounds. Watching the other students file in around me made the whole thing more real. Unfortunately the magical feeling of the day was quickly muddled. No one seemed to notice me and I got jumbled around in the crowd. I groaned quietly to myself, wishing I had grown even one cm taller in middle school. Standing at a measly 148 cm I was bound to be the shortest person in my class; my head hung loosely at the thought.

I eventually managed to fight my way threw the crowds and found my classroom, 1-A. Thankfully, all the doors in the school were large enough that I had no trouble distinguishing them, even with the other students blocking a majority of my view. Standing in front of my future classroom made all the unease I had felt earlier multiply tenfold.

I had gotten so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice a person walking up behind me.

"Um, excuse me," a voice squeaked out, "are you in this class as well?"

I jumped a bit at the sudden break in my thoughts. "Yeah, I am," my arms came together at my middle, "I'm just a little nervous. It's a big day, you know?" I quickly stepped aside allowing him access to the door. "Sorry if I was in the way." I raised my eyes to meet the boy that stood before me, marveling a the green hue in his eyes and hair.

"No, no," his eyes widened as he failed his arms and stuttered, "it's just well, today is the first and all and, well, I guess I'm a bit nervous as well." His face formed into a slight grimace before being quickly being replaced by a smile. "I'm Izuku Midoryia, sorry if I scared you."

I smiled back at him and brought my hand forward to shake his. "It's fine, I'm Orora Yamada, it's a pleasure to meet a fellow classmate." Our hands dropped back to our side and my attention was once again focused on the door.

"Yamada, that name sounds kind of familiar," Midoryia said his voice thoughtful.

"I guess we should join the rest of our class." I said in an attempt to change the conversation. He quickly brought his eyes to mine and nodded his head.

This is it, was the only thought going threw my mind as Midoryia opened the door. We made our way in and I was almost surprised at how normal it looked. I quickly bolted past Midoryia to find a seat, and quickly settled in around the middle of the room. After I had gotten situated my eyes made their way back to Midoryia. I was glad to see he appeared to have made friends with a girl with short brown hair.

My eyes left the boy and continued to wander around the classroom. Some of the students had more noticable quirks than others. One, for example, was simply a floating girls uniform. The anxiety I had felt earlier had quickly turned to excitement at the realization that I was a part of this group. I couldn't wait to see what their quicks enabled them to do. I felt like nothing could ruin this moment, until a new voice broke me from my thoughts.

"If you're here to socialize, then get out." I'd know that voice anywhere and quickly let out a quiet groan. I looked toward the door and saw that I was correct in my assumption, as a man wrapped in a sleeping bag stood in the doorway. He unzipped the bag and slowly began to slip out, like a butterfly escaping its cocoon.

"It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?"

"Of course it's him," I whispered to myself. His eyes seemed to meet mine almost instantly causing me to quickly look down toward my desk.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you." His voice was the same monotone as usual. "You'll call me Mr. Aizawa, are we clear?" Once again his eyes seemed to be on me.

To the others in the classroom it probably seemed like a redundant statement, but I've known Shota, sorry, Mr. Aizawa, for my entire life. My cousin, Hizashi Yamada, better known as Present Mic, had gone to school with him. When they were younger Hizashi got stuck babysitting me and he always seemed to drag Mr. Aizawa with him. I don't remember much of it, but apparently I loved him and used to climb all over him. Honestly, the whole thing is a little embarrassing now.

Aizawa raised his hand holding a uniform, "Quickly now. Change into you gym clothes and head out to the grounds."

I quickly grabbed my pack and went to stand only to get elbowed in the face. "Ow," I mumbled, failing back in my seat with my hand covering my nose.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. I didn't hurt you, did I?" The words seemed to fly out of the girls mouth, not that I could see her. In front of me a floating uniform appeared to be shaking. "I'm Toru Hagakure, are you okay?" The voice sounded again.

I uncovered my nose before smiling, "I'm fine, honest." I placed my hand before me, "my name is Orora Yamada, it's nice to meet you!" An invisible hand grabbed mine, it was a weird thing to feel my hand wrapped around something that couldn't be seen.

"It's good to meet you too!" Her voice was very cheerful, I was happy to know I would get along with at least two of my classmates.

"Hey, we'd better hurry if we want to make a good impression on our teacher," a new voice joined our conversation. "I'm Mina Ashido, it's nice to meet you Yamada." The pink girl smiled toward me as I stood.

"Same to you." The three of us made our way to the door to receive our gym clothes from Aizawa before making our way to the locker rooms.

"I wonder what we are going to be doing," Ashido said as we changed into our new uniforms.

"I don't know, but I thought today would focus on introductions and things like that," I replied. "I was really worried about it too," I stood waiting for the two girls to finish getting their shoes on, "I hate talking in front of crowds, but this feels more like a gym class. That's not nearly as bad." I laughed.

"How are you going to be a hero if your afraid of talking in front of crowds?" Hagakure's uniform faced toward me.

"Honestly," I started pulling my maroon colored hair into a high bun, "I always just assumed I'd grow out of it eventually."

"Well you have three years," Ashido stood up next to us, "I'm sure you'll get over it by then. Let's head outside with the others." Hagakure and I nodded along following Ashido to the rest of our class.

"Our teacher is a little weird, don't you think?" I don't think I'll ever get used to air talking to me.

"Yeah, he isn't exactly what I was expecting," Ashido whispered as we made it to the rest of our class. "But, maybe he's better than he looks!"

I kept my head down silently agreeing with them. Aizawa teaching here I knew and expected, but I never thought he'd be my homeroom teacher. I raised my eyes toward him and fought to get to the front of the crowd of students. I looked to my left and was surprised to see someone shorter than me. A bit of happiness shot threw me, after years of being the shortest I was taller than another person. I small giggle made its way threw my lips in realization that it was a boy.

"Today we will be doing a test of your quirks." Aizawa's voice caused a murmur to spread threw the class.

"What about the entrance ceremony," the girl Midoryia spoke with earlier exclaimed, "or guidance sessions?!"

Mr. Aizawa continued his blank stare, if that was me asking I'm sure he'd have rolled his eyes. "No time to waste on stuff like that if you want to become heros." My classmates grew quiet, "U.A. is known for its 'freestyle' educational system. That applies to us teachers as well."

Of course it does, I thought to myself. His speech continued to inform us that we would be doing some typical gym class exercises. The kicker being we would all be able to use our quirks to help us on these tests. Smiles and grins grew on a number of students' faces, mine included. I may not have the most interesting quirk but it's sure to help me out on a few of the exercises.

My quirk isn't the strongest, and I don't have the best control over it, but I am proud of it. It's a little similar to my cousins, he's basically just really loud. He's caused a couple blown eardrums to burst in his life, both on purpose and accident. Mine works in a similar way, however, I don't need to talk or make noises for it to work.

I can control the sound waves around me. It's easiest to control by moving my hands in the direction I want. I can cause sounds loud enough to move or break objects. It hard to control, but I've gotten better the past few 's evolved a bit over the past few years, making it have a resemblance to my mothers quirk.

My mother's quirk allows her to control others, which is much more powerful than what I can do. My quirk lets me change a person's emotions depending on the sound waves I send toward them. Unfortunately, I've only been able to do on purpose once. It's still a work in progress.

I heard a thumping sound and felt a bit of pain on the back of my head.

"Pay attention Orora." I guess Aizawa caught me zoning,and decided to use his scarf to hit my head. "Now, like I was saying. These test will be used to help us gauge your limits. Bakugo," he Aizawa threw a tennis ball at a boy with hair so blonde it looked almost white. "How far could you throw in junior high?"

The boy, Bakugo, had a smug look across his face, "sixty-seven meters."

"Great," Aizawa motioned for him to step in the throwing circle. "Try it with you quirk. Do whatever you need, just stay in the circle." Bakugo did some basic arm stretches before coming into a pitcher's stance.

"DIE!" he screamed as a loud explosion came from his hand. The ball flew forward at least 600 meters before falling.

"It's important for us to know our limits," Aizawa turned his machine toward us, it read 705.2 meters. "That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heros you'll be." Everyone around me started talking again. We've never been able to use our quirks like this before. A surge of excitement burst through me, I could almost hear my heart beating in my chest.

"It won't be all fun and games." Our excitement dropped as we dreaded to hear what came next. "The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless and will be expelled." A mixture of emotions crossed the students' faces.

Some continued to show excitement in being able to test their quirk against their peers. Others, like me, were afraid that their quirk may not be enough to keep them in U.A. causing a quick end to their dreams. My arms moved in front of me, and my hands clasped together visibly quivering.

"Welcome, this is the hero course at U.A high!" Aizawa's voice boomed over me, and my anxiety multiplied as I feared for my future.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," I turned to see Ashido behind me, "let's just do our best."

Her reassurance sent a surge of calmness threw me, "thank you." I nodded my head toward her and brought my fidgeting hands to my side, gripping tightly. I stared forward. She was right, this would be the beginning of my career as a hero.

* * *

Author's Note (July 6, 2018):

I haven't written anything in a while and suddenly felt the urge today. I plan on updating weekly, so I'll see you guys next Friday!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything in the "My Hero Academia" world, but I do enjoy it!

Starting high school is hard, starting a high school focused on making heroes is terrifying.

Orora Yamada is determined to make her and her friends dreams' a reality.

* * *

My entire life has been focused on becoming a pro hero. As a child, I would spend hours pretending to fight against villains, or going through my wardrobe to find the best costume. In my mind, nothing was more important, or cooler, than being a hero and U.A. high school was and still is, the best hero school in Japan.

Unfortunately, school didn't come to me easily and I had to push myself past my limits for the grades I did receive. When it came time to apply to high schools I was worried my grades would keep me from entering my dream school. Thankfully, I had a secret weapon in the shape of my cousin, Hizashi.

He'd been babysitting me since I was born and knew exactly how to teach me. Which meant I spent vast amounts of time with him yelling information into my ears. With his help, I managed to pass the written entrance exam with flying colors.  
Getting ready for the practical exam was done in much the same way, except I would try to force the sound waves around me silent as he continued to yell. Using my quirk to fight metal robots was a completely different thing and caused me to be pretty nervous. I somehow managed to get 16 rescue points and 24 villain points, that added to my written exam grade and managed to get me a spot in U.A.'s hero course.

I could never explain the excitement I felt when I received my acceptance letter, well hologram. Seeing All Might, the number one hero, pop up on the hologram was incredible, but before I could marvel at the sight of him he was pushed out of the picture. My cousin seemed to think he was the best person to give me the news, and while I appreciated the love and support he continuously gave me, I didn't exactly want him calling me embarrassing nicknames in front of my future teachers.

At that time the happiness I felt from being one step closer to making my dreams a reality overpowered any other emotion. The rest of my time leading to the start of my high school career was spent in preparation of what I expected my first few weeks of classes to be. I mostly focused on what I expected the first day to be, personal introductions. I spent a majority of my break practicing and reworking introductions. That, of course, ended up being a waste of my time, not that I minded. Our first class being more like a gym class meant I could relax a bit. Plus using quirks during this test was working out to be pretty interesting.

Our first test, the 50-meter dash, had us running down the track in nine groups of two and one group of three. My luck landed me in the middle of the group of three, which made me unable to use my quirk. Even though I had done a large amount of practice on using my quirk I still wasn't able to completely control my quirk. I managed to clock in at 7.68 seconds, not too terrible, but still, nothing compared to others in the class. One boy, Tenya Iida, managed to make it in less than half the time as me. It was pretty discouraging.  
It was, however, interesting to see the imaginative ways in which people used their quirks to receive high marks. Ashido, for example, used her acid to skate her way through the 50-meter dash. She even managed to come in just over five seconds.

"Did you see that," she exclaimed. "I've never been that quick before," her face was beaming as she made her way toward Hagakure and myself, "my face is usually closer to seven seconds!" She grabbed our arms as she jumped around.

"That's fantastic," I said, my head bobbing as I watched her jump.

"I just love seeing how excited everyone is with their scores!" Hagakure was just as excited. They both, along with our classmates and myself, have wanted a way to gauge our quirks since we got them. These tests would allow us to see how we fared against our peers, and the differences between some of us seemed large.

The majority of the test continued much in the same way. We would wait for our turns and cheer each other on. I managed to receive a decent score in the standing long jump.

While it doesn't seem possible, sound can move objects. When you look at sound waves scientifically it can seem a little more plausible. Sound waves are formed by vibration, for example, when you snap your fingers the sound you hear is coming from your finger hitting the palm of your hand. When your finger hits your palm the vibration coming from the incident causes the air around it to vibrate and that vibration continues to your ears. The more force the vibration has the louder the sound is and the farther it can go.

"Yamada," Aizawa's voice reached, "you're up."

"Good luck!" I nodded toward my new friends as I walked to my spot, preparing myself for the jump.

I peered toward Aizawa and received a slight nod in response. This was it, finally a challenge I could do with the help of my quirk.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply in, I only had one shot at this. I clapped my hands together and focused the vibration of sound into a tight ball. Breathing slowly out of my mouth I began to amplify the vibration, I opened my eyes and brought my hands down to my sides angled behind me slightly. I positioned myself into a jumping stance and then jumped forward. When I reached the highest point in my jumped I snapped my fingers letting the accumulation of sound free below me.

The sound wave pushed me only a few centimeters from the end of the sand pit. I quickly turned toward Aizawa and my classmates and threw my hands in the air a giant grin on my face.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I saved you for last." That blank statement caused me to take notice of the disaster before me. A large crater had formed where I had snapped my fingers. The surprised looks on the faces of my classmates combined with the crater caused my face to burn.

"Don't just stand there Yamada." Aizawa continued, "the tests aren't over yet. Go stand back with the rest of the class." My face continued to burn as I scurried over to my classmates.

"Yamada that was incredible!" An invisible head bumped into mine, "how did you do that?"  
Ashido wasn't far behind her, "it sounded like a bomb went off. I didn't realize your quirk was so powerful."

"I wouldn't call it powerful." The blonde boy, Bakugo, interrupted, shoving those around us aside. "it's more like uncontrolled. You really can't control your quirk, can you?"

I took a step back raising my eyes to meet his, "it's a work in progress."

He scoffed at me, "you can't control your quirk, Deku doesn't even have one. I don't get why they let pathetic people like you in this school." I grit my teeth as he continued to speak, "It doesn't matter though, I'll still be the number one hero. You don't even have a chance."

"This isn't the time to intimidate others." A tall boy stepped in front of me, his legs had pipes sticking out of them.  
"Alright," Aizawa's voice chimed. "Stop mess around, we have more tests to do."

Bakugo scoffed at me before walking away and a breath I didn't realize I was holding flowed out of me.

"Thank you for that," I turned my attention to the man in front of me. "I don't know why I froze up like that, I'm Orora Yamada."

"There is no need to thank me, I am simply doing my duty as a future hero. My name is Tenya Iida." He bowed slightly before me. He seemed to be the most professional in our class.

I smiled to him again before getting pulled toward the next challenge. All of which followed the same pattern.

Everyone found new and interesting ways to use their quirks to amplify their abilities. After blowing up part of the ground I refrained from using my quirk any further. The long jump was my only hope of passing this test and continuing my education at U.A. The control my fellow students possed over their quirks made me think passing was impossible. The only real reassurance was that my quirk didn't cause me any injury like Midoryia's did.

He managed to break his finger while throwing a ball. Aizawa stopped him initially which caused me to think it would have been more than his finger had he not been stopped.

Everyone's eyes' followed the ball as he threw it watching how far it would go. To me time seemed to slow down, I watched as the bones in his finger seemed to shatter. The odd thing is they didn't start from the tip. They started from the base of his finger, at the knuckle and continued downward. The eloquent straightness of his finger turned almost jagged as the bones broke to the tip. Blood slowly started to drip off his finger as my attention turned to the ball.

Aizawa's face turned into a look of bewilderment as he turned the machine toward us. Midoryia had managed to throw the ball 0.1 meters further than Bakugo. I cheered along with my classmates, I didn't realize how strong his quirk was. Bakugo, however, didn't join us in cheering. Instead, he blasted his way to Midoryia, yelling in anger, but before he could reach him he was yanked back by Aizawa's scarf.

"This cloth is so stiff," Bakugo grunted as he continued to struggle and try to use his quirk against the green haired boy before him.

"It's a capture weapon made of carbon fibers and a special alloy wire. Stop using your quirk already, I'm getting dry eye." Aizawa's gruff voice grew irritated toward the end of his speech. "Time for the next test let's go." He dropped Bakugo and started walking toward the next area.

"He seems to have some anger issues," Ashido whispered as we followed the class and Aizawa.

"I definitely don't want to get on his bad side that's for sure," my mind brought me back to my confrontation with him from earlier. "But I guess it's already too late for me," I laughed nervously glancing toward the two girls beside me.

"Don't worry," Hagakure's enthusiastic voice jolted through the air, "We'll watch out for you! That's what friends are for!" I smiled as Ashido voiced her agreement.

"If he tries to hurt you he'll find himself on the wrong side of my acid," I rolled my eyes slightly, the smile still on my face. It was hard to believe how easy it was to get along with the two girls. Getting hit in the head by an invisible elbow might have been the best thing to happen to me on the first day. I just hoped this wouldn't be my last day.

The last test ended quickly, anxious mumbling was soon heard around us as we waited for the results. Hagakure's wrapped her hands around mine and Ashido's. I gently squeezed her's back as my free hand shook with anticipation. I wasn't expecting a test so soon on the first day, but I'd be damned if I let it ruin my dreams.

"Alright, time for the results," a silence flew over us at Aizawa's words. "Your scores reflect your performance in each of the test. Explaining the process would be a waste," I huffed at that. We just want to know our scores, no one cares how they came to be. My eye's flowed over to Iida for a moment, his hands gripped tightly and his mouth clamped shut. He seems oddly into rules, I guess he may actually care how our scores came to be.

"So I'll get to your final ratings," my head jolted back to Aizawa, giving him my attention. Hagakure's grip on my hand tightened as did mine on her's. We were ready. "Also," Aizawa's deadpanned voice grew lighter, "I was lying about someone being expelled."  
He continued on to explain his reasoning for the lie as I let my mind wander. Some around me gasped, outraged almost at the lie, others scoffed acting as if they had known from the start. I was in a sort of shock, in all the time I've known Aizawa he hasn't been one to bluff.

He could be cruel in ways, making me think he did at one point plan to drop at least one of us. After telling us where to receive the rest of our documents for our classes he left, stopping only to give Midoryia a slip for the school nurse.

We all quickly searched for our names on the list, the fear of being expelled may have left but everyone was still curious to see where they would stand in the class. Ashido's name took the ninth position on the chart, while Hagakure and I placed more toward the bottom at the 18th and 19th spots. I had come in third to last above only Mineta, the only person in class shorter than myself and Midoryia, the only person to harm himself doing the tests.

Ashido had a proud look on her face while Hagakure voiced her happiness of not coming in dead last, and while I wanted to be upset at my low score I couldn't help but agree with her.

"I'm glad we all know where we stand in the class," I commented as we began our walk toward our classroom. "And it was pretty neat to see how everyone was able to manipulate their powers to help them."

"Speaking of how everyone used their quirks, what is yours?" Ashido's question, though reasonable, took me back slightly. Explaining my quirk isn't a specialty of mine, most people got confused when I tried to do so.

"Well, it's basically sound manipulation. I can take small sounds and make them louder, or stronger. And on the opposite side of the spectrum, I can take big sounds and decrease them." I used my hands to help demonstrate the effects. The two girls made affirmative noises while a few others in the class glanced my way.

"Here I can show you a bit," I stopped walking and directed their attention to my hands. Our classmates continued to walk while a small few slowed to watch. With my left hand held as a barrier, I snapped with the fingers on my right and kept the sound in the small area between my hands.

"I didn't hear anything at all," Hagakure's voice came out " I wasn't able to hear anything with your jump either though." Ashido nodded along continuing to stare at my hands.

"The area between your hands seems almost staticy though," She went to touch it causing me to take a step back and pull my hands out of her reach. Her face seemed almost insulted, causing me to try to defuse the situation.

"It looks jumpy because it is." She made contact with my eyes and the curiosity was clear in them. "Sound is actually just vibration. Basically snapping my fingers caused them to vibrate which caused the other molecules around it to vibrate. The vibration then reaches your ears and that sends the signals to your brain and your brain reads it as a sound and you hear!" Ashido nodded toward me to continue as Hagakure humed.

"I can basically control how hard the vibrations are, the harder they are the louder they are and vice versa. Right now I amplified the strength of the snap I made which is why it looks like it's shaking." I held my hands in the shape if a small ball, "my hands are acting as a barrier and that's why you haven't heard the snap yet, but when I let it go," I quickly dropped the barrier and allowed the sound to go free. It let out a loud noise causing everyone around me to jump, "the sound goes free."

"Interesting," a deep voice ahead of us said. My eyes made contact with his only to find his head was shaped like a bird. His name was Tokoyami Fumikage if I remembered correctly, and his quirk had something to do with his shadow.

"Thanks," my reply came out mumbled as the anxiety in me began to swell again.

"Your eyes change color when your use your quirk." His statement came out dry as he turned and continued walking toward the classroom.

Soon enough I was being pulled back to the classroom and was swept up in a conversation of the classes we would be taking. My mind went back to Tokoyami, and I prayed I didn't offend him.

"We have Present Mic for a teacher first thing in the morning," the groan that came out of Ashido seemed almost inhuman. "Why would they do that to us, he's so loud." At that statement, her face paled slightly as she looked at me. "Not that being loud is a bad thing." She continued to trip over her words and I gave a weak smile.

"Don't apologize," I said bringing my hands in front of me in a shaking motion. "I understand, he seems like he can be a little, uh, overwhelming." My statement bordered on being a question, but it did seem to make her relax a bit. "But I have to head home, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I rushed out the door after their farewells and continued to the front gate.

Today had been full of surprises and I was hoping to leave before Hizashi could out me as his cousin. It was bound to happen eventually, but tomorrow was another day, and I was ready for this day to be over.

* * *

Author's Note (October 2, 2018):

First off, I am so sorry for how late this is. I was planning on updating every Friday, but that obviously isn't going to happen. SO I am sorry about that...

Second, thank you so much to everyone that read, reviewed, followed or favorited this story. I can't begin to explain how grateful I am.

Third, I hope you all liked this one I'll try to have another chapter up soon!


End file.
